soundofrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Inkalina Adelia Pie
Story so far Inkalina “Inkie” Adelia Pie was born only a few years after her sister Pinkie. Getting a lot of love from her parents and her older sister she grew up fairly happy. However after Blinkie was born and food reserves started to grow thin, Inkie started to secretly skip meals just to make sure everyone else had enough. Things got even worse as her parents had to buy her glasses since she was unable to learn to read or write without because of her bad eyesight. More and more Inkie started to blame herself for every bad thing that happened to her family and she grew quiet and avoided everyone because she didn’t want to cause any more trouble. One day, Pinkie decided to leave the rockfarm so her parents had more time and food for her younger sisters. Inkie never told anyone but she wished she could go with Pinkie. The farm was a depressing place for her and Inkie has always dreamed of visiting the whole world. She continued to do her best to help around the farm while she wrote letters to Pinkie whenever possible. Several years later a letter arrived, telling that Pinkie would move to canterlot and be unsure whenever she would have a new address and be able to write her sister again. This was grave news for Inkie. The letters were pretty much everything that kept her going over all this years. With them she could dream of the world beside the rockfarm and she could continue to hope that one day, Pinkie would take her away from here. Business started to get worse and worse on the rockfarm so Inkie decided she had to do something. She came up with the idea to search for Pinkie and work with her far away from this depressing place. So she took a bit of her parents money and went on the selfish quest to Canterlot, trying to escape the farm. As she arrived there and Celestia offered her a job she was more than happy. Several days later she even found her first coltfriend Aclahayr who took care of her like nopony else before. She expected her life finally taking a turn for the good, with or without Pinkie. Her luck didn’t last long however, as one day Blinkie showed up, bringing the message that the Farm was attacked and her parents probably dead. The guilt hit her instantly, blaming herself for everything that happened. If she wouldn’t have left for such selfish reasons her parents might still be alive. As they found Pinkie and told her things got even worse with Pinkie going mad and punching her sister in the Face, breaking her only pair of glasses. She wasn’t angry at Pinkie though. She deserved it. After that point she literally clinged onto Aclahayr. He bought her a new pair of glasses, talked to her and tried to cheer her up. She thought she could actually recover on his side, starting a new life. Oh how wrong she was. Only a bit later Dusk, a friend she made in the short time she was in Canterlot informed her that Aclahayr was in prison for trying to rape another mare. This was the first time in her entire life that Inkie got really angry at someone. She went down to the cells and after Aclahayr even confessed to her, she left him without looking back. As soon as she left the prison she broke down, just not having enough energy to go on. She spent several days depressed before luck decided to help her out again. And this time from a side she never expected to. Golden Sands, a stallion she meet, took care of her after what happend with Aclahayr. Inkie had chosen him because he was gay. He wouldn’t hurt her feelings in any way. Here she would be save for once. But things didn’t turn out as expected and Inkie started to develop strong feeling for the stallion, only to walk in on him sharing his bed with Willow Wisp wearing a maid costume. Inkie ran off in tears, taking the whole scene the wrong way. Golden called after her but she didn’t listen. She ran straight for her room and hid there from everyone. Golden send her a letter, explaining the whole thing was a misunderstanding and revealing his true feeling towards her. Apparently Golden wasn’t that gay as she expected. After a intense and awkward session of stuttering between the two, they decided to begin dating. Aclahayr won’t give up however and tried to get Inkie back. And with her still having feelings for him, Inkie ended up in a awkward love triangle between the two stallions. Since she can’t really forgive Aclahayr for what he did and Golden beeing such a romantic charmer she stays with Golden for now, but her feelings are still there.... Personality Inkie’s a rather small mare and scared of many things. She spent almost her entire life on the farm and doesn't know much about the outside world. The things she knows are from the few books her parents had so she’s pretty superstitious about many things. However she’s a smart mare who tries to see things as they are, which results in her having more than just one unusual friend. She’s pretty shy on first contact but quickly befriends most ponies through her open and happy nature. Important Relationships Goldens Sands - Inkie loves '''her goldy more than anything. She thinks he’s smart, funny and cute at the same time. She enjoys every hour she can spend with him and is almost always happy around him. However she doesn't see him really as a true Stallion because of his feminine sides. '''Aclahayr - Even after everything Aclahayr has done to her, Inkie still has feelings for him. She knows he’s not a bad guy and really wants to help him getting on the right track. However everytime she tries to get close to him he tries to gain her heart again, which ends up in her being even more confused about her feelings. Pinkie Pie - Inkie misses her sister a lot but she wouldn’t dare to search for her. She still feels guilty for everything that happened to her and hopes the best for her. '''Shining Armor - '''Inkie sees Shining kinda as her big brother and really loves him. He helps her out in the library sometimes but he’s really busy so they don’t see each other that much. She also ask him for advice if she needs any.